


Brave story

by 4The_Dauntless_Timelord4 (orphan_account)



Series: Brave series [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Leadership, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/4The_Dauntless_Timelord4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*role reversal* Eric is an abnegation transfer and is suddenly interested in Tris a dauntless leader from erudite.(I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT)*eventual eris* everyone but molly and drew was in Tris' initiation class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like I do not own divergent just my OC's

I jump off the train almost falling to my death great.  
"Listen up" says a beautiful blond  
"my name is Tris I am a dauntless leader, there is one way in and that is the members entrance you have to jump so who's going first?"  
Tris rolls her eyes then jumps down disappearing silence no not silence. I take of my jacket and hand it to Zeke the dauntless born raises his eyebrow at me questionly.  
"I'll go I don't want to be factionless" walking to the ledge I hear the candor transfers whispering and snickering.  
Stepping on the ledge I take a deep breath before jumping. I land in a net and let out a soft laugh before the side of the net tips and I am met with blue eyes.  
"a stiff" Tris smirks at me  
"do you have a name first jumper?"  
"Eric" I replied with a smirk of my own  
She helps me down and grabs my rist rising it in the air  
"first jumper Eric"  
After tris lets go of my wrist I run a hand through my short dirty blonde hair.  
"stand over there please" Tris says with sarcasm laced in her voice. I roll my eyes at her before I walk over and stand where she told me to.  
I hear a high pitched scream and see Zeke fall into the net some dauntless snicker.  
"just like his older brother Uriah." I hear a dauntless man call out.that is when a boy in blue falls into the net a small smile on his face.  
"Caleb" tris exclaims.  
"Beatrice is that you?" Tris rolls her eyes. She then helps him out of the net. When Caleb stands by Zeke who can't keep his mouth shut.  
"are you her brother?"  
"yes,why" he replies.  
Zeke shrugs his shoulders before muttering something about Tris' full name that I elbow him in his ribs for.  
After I change In to my dauntless clothes I walk to the canteen with Caleb and Zeke. The erudite boy Tobias tries to trip me.  
"stiffs don't belong here." He says.  
"fuck off asshole" I hear a female voice say. I turn around and see Tris standing there glaring at Tobias.  
He turns on his ankle and then walks away. Tris touches' my shoulder then gives me a sad smile.  
"you okay" she ask concern in her bright blue eyes. I nod my head yes.  
"let's go get some food" Zeke says.  
When we get there all of us head to a table in the back corner. Zeke sits on one side tris on the other side of me.Caleb sits across from Tris.  
"what faction are you from" I ask her without meaning to.she lets out a long sigh.  
"erudite"


	2. you're from where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own divergent

Eric pov  
"don't erudite hate abnegation?" I ask her  
"just because I am from erudite doesn't mean i necessarily hate you Eric"  
Zeke raises an eyebrow at her in question. I noticed that he does that alot. Caleb looks at his sister and I follow his eyes to three ravens on her left collar bone.  
"tris, you got a tattoo?" He demands in a disbelieving tone.  
"yes,and" she replies.Me and Zeke roll our eyes at the conversation.  
"Eric what is it like living with a bunch of stiffs." I hear a voice sneer behind me. Tris turns around and glares.  
"what do you want Peter?"  
"I want to go on a date and fuck you in the ass after." He says.Before she can open her mouth I reply for her.  
"the hell you will." I all but yell at him.  
"ooh, the stiff can cuss I am so scared." Peter says trying not to laugh.   
That is when I loose my temper and stand up. I punch him in the nose and hear a sickening crack. Peter then falls to the floor as I lift my leg to kick him I feel a hand on my arm. I am about to yell at the person touching me then I notice that it is Tris' hand on my arm. I give her a small smile. She stands on her tip-toes to whisper in my ear.  
"he is so not worth it" she whispers in my ear. Letting out a sigh I kick his side before I turn around.  
When I turn around Tris shakes her head at me a disappointed look on her beautiful face. Zeke is snickering and trying to hide it but failing at hiding it.  
"why did you do it." Caleb says. Shrugging my shoulders looking over my shoulder at Peter lying on the ground groaning and moaning.  
The dauntless around us start to stomp there feet and bang there cups on the table.(NOT THAT WAY DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE). Max the oldest of the dauntless leaders stands on the 'cat walk' I heard a dauntless born mumble. He lets the last of the war call echo of the walls.  
"in the brave faction we believe in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another, make us proud."people starts to cheer and clap before people stand and lift me and the other initiate's of the ground. _____________________________  
After everyone is asleep I quietly put on my boots and then slip out of the door to the chasm. When I get there I see tris sitting there her feet dangling from the side of the bridge.   
"what are you doing up Eric" she says not even looking at me.  
"how did you kn-" I say but get interrupted by her cutting me off.  
"I heard you coming" she says  
I roll my eyes and walk over then sit by her. She grabs my hand and laces her fingers with mine. I look at her into her blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do.


	3. why?

Eric pov  
"Eric training starts tomorrow you really should get to bed now" she whispers in a soft tone.  
"what if I don't want to" I say in a playful voice. Tris lets out an angry sigh.  
"just go to bed" she says with gritted teeth.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
The next morning I wake up to Tris shouting.  
"get all of your fat ass's up training starts in ten minutes so hurry up and get dressed.  
The people around me groan in frustration. Zeke glares at her back as she walks out of the room.  
After we get dressed we follow Caleb who memorized the way to get there.  
When we walk in everyone else is already there waiting for us.  
"if you were another minute late you all would have been made faction-less." I hear Peter sneer looking me in the eyes.  
"today you will learn how to shoot a gun." Tris says a bored look on her face.  
Tris handed us all guns when she gets to me she shoves it into my chest then walks away not even giving me a second glance.  
"there are three stages of initiation one being physical push you the breaking point, two emotional again breaking point. And three well that's just a surprise." She says the last part with a fake smile  
"what does shooting a gun have to do with being brave" a candor transfer says.  
Tris walks over to him then points her gun to his forehead her lips curl in a snarl. He stops mid yawn and looks at her with wide brown eyes.  
"you are holding a loaded gun you idiot act like it" tris says in a deadly calm voice her eyes an icy blue.  
I recognize him as mike a candor who always told the erudite to fuck off when they bullied me and my little sister piper.She turns away and resumes pacing in front of us.  
"you are less likely to soil your pants and cry mommy"  
After Tris shows us the correct position she has us line up in front of targets. Mike stands to my right Caleb to my left. Mike and Caleb never got along.  
"damn Caleb your sister has one mighty fine ass" mike says giving Tris a hungry look at her rear end.  
Caleb stops talking to an amity boy about plant growth he turns his now deadly gaze to mike and bares his teeth in an animalistic manner.  
"I swear you'll be lucky if I don't fucking murder you." Caleb says glaring at Mike.


	4. whoa

Peter slowly falls to the ground holding his broken nose.  
"you little bitch" Peter says while getting up and glaring at Tris.  
He stands up and tries to punch her I jump in the way so he can't hurt her. Grabbing his wrist I turn it to a painful angle before I nee him in the balls.  
After Tris dismissed us for lunch she grabbed my arm then pulled me back.  
"thanks, for stopping Peter"   
"I was just knocking him down a few pegs from his high horse" I smile at the thought of what else I could do to Peter.  
"Eric what is going on between you and Tobias"  
shrugging my shoulders I turn this time Tris lets me leave I also hear her soft footfalls behind me. When I walk in me and Tris part ways her to the leaders table me to the table I sat at yesterday. I notice Mike is sitting on the other side of Zeke I sit down in the free seat by him.  
"what the hell is wrong with her" Zeke says pointing to Tris.  
"don't know man I think she just wants to suck my cock" Mike says. I hear a growl behind me when I turn around I see Caleb.  
"you, little fucker I am going to beat the shit out of you and I mean it."  
"I wont stop him either." Mike pails' at the dauntless-born's words.  
I nod my head in agreement before i know it mike is being dragged out of his seat by Caleb. When he brings his fist back to punch him in the face Mike flinches.  
When Caleb's fist connects with mikes face the canteen falls silent.cheers echo around our table fist pumping in the air the adults and other members just stare while initiate's cheer.  
"what the hell is going on." Tris says standing up from the leaders heads turn in her direction.  
When we walk back in to the training room tris glares at all of us her eyes a icy blue her kissable lips puckered in disappointment. When our eyes lock hers seem to soften a bit before hardening again.  
"what were all of you thinking?"   
Me and Caleb shrug our shoulders at her.   
"dismissed, all of you go except you three" she says the last part pointing at me Caleb and mike.  
"you three need to stop this all you guys seem to do is fight."  
"Eric you can leave okay" I nod my head yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do!


End file.
